The present invention relates to eye treatment and, more particularly, to a system and method of treating vision degradation using electro-acupuncture.
Aging, genetics and disease can cause degradation of a patient's vision. For example, retinopathies consisting of macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathies, and retinitis pigmentosa all cause degradation of vision.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method for improving vision degradation.